


aviator.

by area451 (shinimodori)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinimodori/pseuds/area451
Summary: kris stat learns how to clean a pair of glasses like a human and tries to learn something new about orange cassidy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	aviator.

"great job kris," fingers rode the layers of his cut, a pained expression bunching the crows feet at the edges of his vision. a hiss edged past his teeth as mirrored lenses replaced themselves over his temples. one half teetered precariously within the frames. the other flopped out and fell to the ground almost immediately. "real great job."

"thanks?" her tone began in earnest, turning upwards and curling into a question mark as it petered on. she could tell from his tightened lips that oc was holding something in---their lesson in humaning seeming to have taken a turn. 

in his endless patience, orange had but one sore spot. as kris, who was so used to needing to display the full strength of her human form, struggled to know which occasions didn't call for it. sucking in a sigh, "alright. from the top."

the pile clattered as the fifty-first pair of mangled glasses absorbed it. from his front pocket orange produced a fifty-second. 

"where do these come from, anyway?" the alien took them from his waiting hand, quickly spritzing the front with glass cleaner. "it's like you got a hollow leg or something." 

"yeah. or something." his affect was flat. more focused on the task at hand. kris continued to assault the lenses with the contents of her twelfth spray bottle. orange held a lens cloth in front of the stream for a moment before plucking the cleaner from her hand and trading it off. "you only got to wet the cloth."

"oh, alright." shaking all the moisture off the sunglasses, she looked up to him for some further guidance. oc lifted a wrist vertically from his crossed arms, pinching his thumb and index together and simulating the motion of cleansing. "'or something' isn't all that specific, super chief."

"careful." cassidy warned, rolling his tongue in his mouth. "wasn't meant to be."

"okay, then why don't we make it?"

"think we won't."

the alien blew out an exasperated breath, flipping the fringe of her hair off to the side in the process. there had to be a reason why he was so secretive and she intended to find out. but for now… back to these frustrating people-ing lessons. "i'm gonna crack this nut and you know i'm gonna. you can't run from me forever, citrus."

"i can try. do the next lens."

"get off me. i got it this time for sure."

"oh... so you want me off you but you don't wanna get off me?"

"i don't like it when you say it that way very much."

"yeah, felt kinda bad after i said it. i was hoping you weren't gonna say anything about that."

"you know me, citrus. if there's anything that should probably be left unsaid i'm gonna say it anyway." and with a proud grin, kris produced a clean pair of aviators. when oc took a grab at them, she snatched them back to her chest and wagged a finger in front of his nose. "you can have 'em when you tell me where they keep coming from."

he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose where his sunglasses should be sitting. "you really wanna know?"

"yes. i really, really, really wanna know. i've been asking you for hours."

"you broke some of those on purpose, didn't you."

"i dunno, citrus—"

he cut her off, "why do you keep callin' me citrus? it was tang twenty minutes ago."

"and it was sunny d last week. i'm just trying things out. what's wrong with citrus?"

"what's wrong with using my name?"

"i'm just trying things out. answer the question, vitamin pee."

"c."

"i know."

orange's eyes rolled all the way back in his head, palm streaking down his face as if to erase his expression. the other hand extends, turns upward, and pinches it's fingers together wantingly. kris looked to the glasses, the hand, the glasses, the hand. her sharply lined eyes grew sharper still as they narrowed in suspicion. thinking fast, she inserted a broken pair. instantly. knowingly. they were dropped to the side. drawing the logical conclusion… she tried the trick again. they were rejected again. she tried the trick again. they were rejected again. she tried the trick again. she had like 48 more shots in the barrel. 

"give." oc wiggled his fingers until the next pair fell. kept wiggling. 

with a grandiose sigh, kris knew this charade couldn't go on forever. she gave in, handed him what he wanted. and he dropped them to the floor again. "i saw you grab out of the pile again."

"oh come ON. once i give them to you you're just gonna put them on and leave."

"you won't know til you try."

he had her there. as stubborn as they both were, if one of them didn't decide to cave they'd be there for years. obviously she could survive it---maintaining a human form was a lot easier than actually being a human. most functions were simply performed either to blend in or because they were fun. going without bathroom breaks or snacks or naps wouldn't be an issue on her end at all. but… if she wasn't able to work out or wrestle or just do SOMETHING for entertainment her brain was gonna explode in her skull and evaporate long before orange would decide to let this go. "why don't you just grab a new pair out of your pocket and wear them? why do you need these ones so bad?"

"you're right," orange placed two fingers into his front pocket. "didn't even think of that." pulled out a fresh pair of shades. panic licked at the corners of kris' facade, lips parting to suck up and swallow her previous question whilst her compadre unfolded the arms and began lowering them onto his face. instead, he threw them aside. "as if, statlander. we both know it isn't about a specific one." for good measure he'd dig out a pair from each of his pants pockets and toss them out too.

"then what iiiis it about?" his hand extended. with a throaty grumble she handed him the glasses. the clean ones this time. he put them on, took a pause.

"the bit. it's about the bit. i do stuff i think is funny."

"what's so funny about making me give you some sunglasses?"

"you were."

"ugh!! whatever. that doesn't answer the first question at all."

"how doesn't it, kris?" reaching behind her head to the locker hooks were another pair which he fit over her ears. "i know where they are. that's your answer."

and with the divine nonchalance he was known for, he slowly strided away in finality with a final well wish. "you did good today, kiddo. see you for the next one."

he'd cast his gaze down to his front pocket, dim glimmers of distant starlight creating an asthmatic glow only visible from his vantage. 

it was better to tell her later. 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...?


End file.
